


Supernatural X Reader

by IAmRobinWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: reader - Freeform, this is probably really crappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmRobinWinchester/pseuds/IAmRobinWinchester
Summary: This is kind of old so it’s pretty bad.





	Supernatural X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where I’m going with this

**Avery’s POV**   

 

     “Is she here?” He nearly shouted.

 

  “Sir, for the fifteenth time, I am not allowed to disclose that information.” The bellhop said while rubbing his forehead.

 

  I decided this was a good time to slip away. I walked out quickly without anyone noticing. I watched the man slip the bellhop bills as the bellhop awkwardly stood there. He was gonna break sooner or later, so I quickly started to walk down the sidewalk, hoping I didn’t run into the other one.

  

  Oh, where are my manners? I’m Avery, and I’ve been running from the Winchesters for almost six years now. No, I’m not a monster or anything, I used to be best friends with them. But then something happened and I left. One time they caught up to me and I asked, but they didn’t answer before I left. Like, why bother searching for me? I know for a fact they much more important problems to deal with. Like not starting the fucking apocalypse again. God damn. From what I remember, Dean had sold his soul and didn’t have long left to live. So I have no clue how I saw him in the lobby just a few minutes ago.

 

  As I walked down the sidewalk, glancing behind me, I saw a familiar head of hair. “Shit.” I muttered as I picked up my pace, still glancing behind me. Suddenly there was a slight gap in the crowd and it confirmed my suspicion. We made eye contact and I started running. I managed to duck into a bookstore to wait him out. I went to the fiction section which had a clearish view of the door without being seen. I glanced at the books on the bookshelf and something caught my eye. “Supernatural.” I whispered under my breath. I picked out the first book and read the description. “Twenty-two years ago, Sam and Dean Winchester lost their mother to a mysterious and demonic supernatural force. In the years after, their father, John, taught them about the paranormal evil that lives in the dark corners and on the back roads of America...and he taught them how to kill it. Sam and Dean have hit New York City to check out a local rocker's haunted house. But before they can figure out why a lovesick banshee in an '80s heavy-metal T-shirt is wailing in the bedroom, a far more macabre crime catches their attention. Not far from the house, two university students were beaten to death by a strange assailant. A murder that's bizarre even by New York City standards, it's the latest in a line of killings that the brothers soon suspect are based on the creepy stories of legendary writer Edgar Allan Poe. Their investigation leads them to the center of one of Poe's horror classics, face-to-face with their most terrifying foe yet. And if Sam and Dean don't rewrite the ending of this chilling tale, a grisly serial killer will end their lives forevermore.” I read out loud. “The fuck is this shit?”

 

  “What don’t you like about it?”

 

  I jumped as a voice spoke from beside me. It was a girl who looked to be in her early twenties. She had long brown hair and had a grey beanie pulled over her head. She had modest lipstick perfectly applied. Her eyes were a beautiful blue and her eyeshadow complimented them perfectly and her black large rim glasses made them shine. “Oh,uh,I,um, i-it just seems unsettlingly familiar.” I spat out.

 

  “Familiar? Maybe you’ve ran into them before, I know someone who says she did.”

 

  “Yeah, maybe.” I said sadly.

 

  “What’s wrong?” She asked.

 

  “Oh nothing, I just-“ I was cut off by the bell on the door ringing as someone walked in. “Shit.” I whispered.

 

  “What? What is it?” She asked worriedly.

 

  “Uh, I don’t really have the time, I got to go. Uh, here,” I said as I scribbled down my number on a napkin. “Call me later and I’ll explain. Just for right now, please keep him distracted while I leave.” I quickly said. She nodded confidently. She started walking over to him as I hid. She managed to lead him to a bookshelf on the other side of the store as I slipped out the front door. The bell ring and I ran.

 

  I heard footsteps running after me. “Avery!” I heard Sam shout. I ran faster, tears growing in my eyes. I was really starting to like this town. But I couldn’t let them catch me. Not again. I quickly climbed into my car and locked the doors. I put the key in the ignition and turned it. It wouldn’t start. Why, why, why, why, why, why, why! Why now!

 

  “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” I could barely hear Sam pounding on my window over my thoughts. Almost nobody was on the street, which wasn't  surprising because it was getting late. Sam was starting to pick the lock on my door and Dean had just showed up. Then the car started and I drove away.


End file.
